Race Reports Help Page
Some features, like adding images will not be available if you don't register to Fandom. You can browse the pages and add links to your race reports without signing in. Probably you can add new countries and new races, but without images. Add a country (with the flag) in the main page * This is for signed in user. For non registered users, just link the new pages to the country name instead of the country flag image, * As an example, we will add Switzerland in the following, * Find a flag, for instance here, and save the flag image in a file on your computer, * On the Race Report Wiki Home Page, click on "Edit" at the top right: * Click on the flag table, then click either on the arrow at the top to add a column or the arrow at the left to add a line. Let's add countries in alphabetical order, and let's try to keep a maximum of 4 columns: * Double click on the new cell (1) and then click on the image icon (2): *Upload the image of the flag: **Click upload, **Select the image file, **Click "Apply changes". *Click on the flag image, then click on the name of the file. A "Media settings" window appears: * Write the country name in the Caption area (Switzerland here), then click "Advanced settings", click "Center", set the image width to 120 px and click "Apply changes": * In the parameters menu (button with 3 short lines at the top right), click on "Source Editor": * In the line corresponding to Switzerland, add "|link=Race Reports in Switzerland" as below: * Click "Apply changes", * Click "Save page" on top right, and "Save page" again, * Click on the Switzerland flag, then click on "Create article Race Reports in Switzerland": * Then you can fill the new page with data. This may not be the best way, but what I do is the following: ** Write any word, for instance "Temp" and click "Publish", ** Go to another country page, click "Edit", open the "Source Editor", copy all the text in the source editor, ** Go back to Switzerland page, edit, open the source editor, delete "Temp", paste all, modify what needs to be modified (that is delete races links if there are some) and click Save page. ** Then you should obtain something like this: Add a new race in a country page and edit the new race page * Check if the race you want to add is not already in the list. If it is, click on the link and add your report there, * If the race is not listed yet, click "Edit", * Add a new line which location depends on the date of the last edition of the race and click the "Bullet list" button, * In the new line write the basic information about the race, if possible in a consistent format like the following: ** Race Name in English Race Name in countries language (Prefecture) distance(s) TYPE OF RACE (date of the last edition) *Click "Save page" two times, *Write the name of the new race in the input box and click "Create" to create a new race page, *A new page is created using a template, entitled according to the race name, as following: * Click on the infobox (that is click on Totoro), then on the infobox title (here "Infobox race"), * Fill out the fields (you can leave some fields empty) and click "Apply changes", * Edit the rest of the page with information corresponding to the race, like date, edition number, and links to your race report. For instance, you can do the following to create a link to your blog: ** Write a line like "Race report in English by Albert Totoro (Blog)", ** Select the word "Blog" with the mouse, ** Click on the link icon, ** ** Input the adress of your report in your Blog. If the adress exist, it will appear in blue. Click on it, ** ** Then click "Done", ** ** Finaly, click on "Save Page" two times. * Next, you have to link the line you added in the country page to the race page: ** Go back to the race page. Normally you have a link to the country page at the right side or the screen (here it's the Switzerland page), ** ** In the country page, select the whole line corresponding to the race with the mouse (1), then press the link button (2) ** ** Then input the name of your race page (1). Even before you finish to input, your race name should appear in blue (2). Click on it, ** ** Then click "Done" and click "Save Page" two times. Your link to the race page is done.